Et tout commença
by mangafana
Summary: one-shot sur le monde de Narnia. Je conseille d'avoir vu le film 2 et c'est un spoiler des 7 livres donc il faut les avoir lu. Histoire sur ce qui c'est passé pour moi après la bataille finale. Avec une petite histoire d'amour en prime! Ma 1ère fic Naria


La vie à Narnia avait repris son cours, Peter, Edmund et Lucy régnaient tous les trois comme ils avaient régnés à quatre avant

La vie à Narnia avait repris son cours, Peter, Edmund et Lucy régnaient tous les trois comme ils avaient régnés à quatre avant, avec leur sœur Susan.

Ils régnaient bien et une paix durable s'était installé dans le royaume comme avant mais il leur manquait quelque chose. Leur cœur. Chacun avait un rôle à jouer dans le royaume, Peter était le roi suprême, il avait donc son mot sur tout et la décision lui revenait au final mais il prenait souvent avis sur les affaires du royaume auprès de ses frère et sœurs. Edmund était donc le juste et en tout il donnait la justice et tranchait pour qu'il n'y ai de désavantages dans aucune des parties en présence. Lucy était fougueuse et imaginative, il proposait souvent des solutions auxquelles personne d'autre n'aurait pensé.

Vous vous dites sans doute que c'était bien suffisant mais à eux trois, ils étaient déséquilibré.

La raison pour laquelle Aslan les avaient choisi eux, c'était parce que, à quatre, ils se complétaient parfaitement, à trois ils étaient déséquilibrés. Susan emmené quelque chose qui n'était pas une préoccupation première pour ses frères et sœurs, la compassion.

Le royaume était prospère et tous vivaient en paix et tranquillement. Les précédents rois et reines de Narnia formaient la cours des « anciens rois » et quelques fois, le roi leur soumettait un problème sur la conduite du royaume et tous portaient volontiers leur assistance.

Leur conseillé préféré était le prince Caspian X, leur ami, celui qu'ils avaient connus et qu'ils respectaient tous. Caspian avait été un bon roi et il était toujours de bons conseils. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, il ne semblait pas aller bien. Lui et sa femme s'étaient présentés il y a peu devant le roi et avaient demandé que leur mariage soit nul et non avenu. Ils s'étaient mariés pensant être amoureux mais s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Une profonde amitié les liaient mais plus aucun sentiment amoureux. Cette séparation semblait l'avoir rendu maussade et il ne riait plus que rarement, même s'il restait très bon camarade.

Les trois Pevensie régnaient depuis de très nombreuses années quand un jour, lors d'un bal donné en l'honneur du printemps, Aslan, le magnifique lion apparu au milieu des danseurs et rugi de toutes ses cordes vocales pour qu'on lui prête attention. Tous arrêtèrent de danser et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mes amis, je dois m'absenter pour aller chercher une très grande dame, je reviendrais pour vous la présenter dans une semaine. Je veux qu'un grand banquet soit organisé et que le plus de personnes possibles soient présents pour honorer cette personne comme il se doit.

-ça sera fait Aslan mais qui est-elle ?

-Vous le saurez quand je vous l'emmènerais. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour accueillir ma protégée.

-ne vous inquiétez pas Aslan, tout sera fait au mieux.

-Bien. »

Puis il rugit et disparu dans un scintillement. Tous se posaient des questions sur la protégée de Aslan mais ils firent de leur mieux pour lui préparer un grand bal avec des guirlandes de fleurs et de feuilles gentiment donnés par les amis de Lucy, les arbres et les fleurs.

La semaine passa rapidement et enfin, elle pris fin. Presque tout le royaume était entassé dans la grande salle de la nouvelle Cair Paravel, et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu entré étaient massés à l'extérieur du château, tant cette nouvelle était étonnante.

Aslan arriva, dans un scintillement, et sur son dos se trouvait une vieille dame, la plus vieille que quiconque ai jamais vu, elle semblait très fragile et au moindre souffle, menaçait de s'écrouler.

Tous étaient étonnés de cette apparition, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais Peter se réveilla le premier et s'approcha de la dame, lui offrant son aide pour descendre. La dame, au lieu d'accepté la main tendu du roi suprême, se jeta dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

« Peter »

Le roi sembla ébranlé de cette approche, d'autant plus que la voie, bien que chevrotante et plus aiguë, lui disait grandement quelque chose.

« Susan ?? » s'exclamèrent ensemble Edmund et Lucy.

A ce cri, Susan voulu s'approcher de son frère et de sa sœur pour les étreindre mais ses jambes la lâchèrent et, prise de faiblesse, elle faillit s'écrouler au sol. Heureusement, malgré son hébétude, Peter eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Il la remis sur pied mais resta à ses côtés au cas ou.

Les quatre Pevensie étaient enfin réuni mais bizarrement trois d'entre eux semblaient un peu choqués de voir leur sœur ici. Edmund se tourna vers Aslan et lui demanda :

« Altesse, c'est elle votre protégée ? la grande dame dont nous devons prendre grand soin ?

-En effet.

-Mais, Aslan, Susan ne voulait plus entendre parler de Narnia, elle refusait de prendre part à nos conversations et elle disait même que Narnia n'était qu'un jeu auquel nous jouions quand nous étions enfants. »

Aslan ne sembla pas avoir écouté un mot de ce que disait Lucy mais il s'approcha du groupe et souffla de son souffle magique sur Susan. Des changements dans son apparence commencèrent à s'opérer. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait blanc, bouclés et courts redevinrent brun, lisse et long. Elle se redressa et son visage et ses mains perdirent leurs rides et leurs tâches de vieillesse, tout comme le reste de son corps, j'imagine. Elle changea aussi de vêtements, au lieu d'une chemise de nuit beige, elle se retrouva affublé des même vêtements qu'elle portait alors qu'elle était encore reine, car en vérité, elle avait retrouvé l'âge qu'elle avait à l'époque ou elle était retourné sur terre la première fois, tout comme ses frères et sœur.

Susan fit un sourire éblouissant à tout ceux qui l'entouraient et tous lui laissèrent un peu de place, n'ayant plus besoin de prévenir une éventuelle chute. Aslan la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« En vérité, c'est sur ma demande qu'elle vous à jouer ce tour car, contrairement à vous, elle à été sage et à suivi mes recommandations.

-Quelles recommandations Aslan ?

-Explique leur mon enfant. »

Susan fit un sourire à sa famille puis dit :

« Souvenez-vous de notre deuxième arrivé sur Narnia, Aslan nous avait pris à part Peter et moi pour nous dire que nous ne reviendrions sans doute jamais. Il a alors demandé à Peter d'aller voir si les Telmarins se tenaient tranquilles et nous avons discuter tout les deux. Peter, en partant, il nous avait demandé d'être prudent, dans nos propos ou nos allusions sur Narnia mais il savait que vous ne le feriez pas, alors il m'a demandé d'être prudente pour nous quatre.

-C'est vrai, réfléchissez mes enfants. Quatre enfants d'une même famille qui parlent d'un lieu ou les animaux parlent, c'est inquiétant et ça fait se poser des questions, mais si trois enfants d'une même famille parlent d'un monde ou les animaux parlent et qu'un quatrième de cette même famille dit que c'est un jeu, alors on croira juste que les autres ont beaucoup d'imaginations et manquent de maturité. En agissant ainsi, Susan vous a éviter bien des ennuis, des questions et même des visites dans des centres psychiatriques.

-...

-...

-...

-Qui plus est, Lucy, je trouve ça fort que vous me fassiez des reproches alors que vous m'avez tous abandonnés.

-Comment ? Nous ? Abandonnée ?

-Parfaitement. Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte ? tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Enfin, Edmund, réfléchi, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous aider ? parce qu'il y a une guerre en préparation ? Non. Tu as vu l'apparence que j'avais quand je suis arrivée, alors d'après toi, que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Tu es morte ?

-Bingo, c'est ça, je suis morte, tout comme vous.

-Mais enfin, on est jamais mort pour venir ici jusqu'à présent.

-Si, vous ne vous en étiez juste pas rendu compte. La première fois que nous sommes partis, c'était la guerre, on nous avait envoyer à la compagne pour nous éviter les bombardements ... ça n'a pas empêcher les allemands d'atteindre la maison dans lequel nous étions, la deuxième fois, le train à dérailler alors que nous l'attendions à la gare, la troisième fois, quand Edmund, Lucy et Eustache sont partis, la chaudière de la maison de tante Alberta à explosé, et quand Eustache et Jill sont parti pour aider le prince Rilian, ils avaient été battus à mort par leurs « camarades ». Enfin, pour la fois ou vous vous êtes tous retrouvés sur Narnia pour la dernière bataille j'imagine, vous étiez tous dans un train, et ce train à percuté celui ou nos parents ce trouvaient. Vous êtes tous morts en me laissant seule.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Pendant tout ce temps ou vous pensiez que je ne me souvenais plus de Narnia, je me forçais à ne pas prendre part à vos conversations pour préserver les apparences et je me forçais à jouer les filles superficielles pour m'éloigner de vous et donner de la substance à mon personnage. »

En parlant, Susan avait eu les larmes qui lui était monté aux yeux et sa voie chevrotait un peu, comme si elle se forçait à ne pas fondre en larme. Lucy, plus sensible que ses frères, pris sa sœur dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants, Edmund puis Peter vinrent se rajouter à l'étreinte pour consoler et demander pardon à leur sœur. Les enfants Pevensie étaient tous réunis à nouveau.

Ils laissèrent Susan sécher ses larmes puis Lucy demanda :

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret Susan, tu avais quel âge quand …

-Je suis morte ? 96 ans.

-96 ans ??

-Et oui, je sais, c'est un peu vieux mais quand on compte que j'ai eu plusieurs vies, alors ça me fait bien plus.

-… et … tu as fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Tu veux dire, comme métier ? Et bien, après votre mort, je n'avais plus besoin de jouer la comédie alors j'ai retirer tout mon maquillage et ai déménagé en Amérique … l'Angleterre me rappelait des souvenirs que je n'avais pas envi d'affronter. Une fois aux États-Unis, j'ai repris mes études et après quelques années ou je travaillais en même temps que j'étudiais, j'ai obtenue un diplôme pour devenir professeur des écoles. J'ai travailler en école primaire avec les enfants, c'était un travail très enrichissant. Je me suis mariée, avec un homme bon qui était professeur en université, nous avons eu trois enfants, mon aînée, Lucy, puis le cadet, Peter et le petit dernier, Edmund. Je leur ai donné vos noms car vous me manquiez et que j'avais vraiment très envi de pouvoir encore crier « non Peter, ne fait pas ça !! ». »

Elle avait dit ses derniers mots un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peter, beau joueur, lui fit la moue et lui tira la langue.

La petite réunion familiale fut interrompue par le prince Caspian X qui s'approcha et se mis a genoux devant la reine Susan, lui pris la main et déposa un doux baiser dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers le roi suprême Peter et lui fit une profonde révérence :

« Votre altesse, avec votre accord, je souhaite courtiser votre sœur, la reine Susan. Depuis son départ de Narnia, après notre rencontre, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à elle et de l'aimer en secret. Je me suis marié depuis lors, mais principalement pour assurer une descendance au trône. J'ai effectivement aimer ma femme, mais plus comme une compagne et une amie que comme une épouse. Ce sentiment, je l'ai réservé à son altesse.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction pour la courtiser mais je ne peux parler en son nom et si elle vous refuse, vous devrez vous résoudre.

-Naturellement Sire. »

Caspian se releva et tous regardèrent la reine Susan. Celle-ci regarda le prince dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Mon ami, j'accepte humblement votre cours mais il vous faudra être bien patient avec moi car comme je vous l'ai appris, j'ai été marié avec un homme bon et brave, et, même si comme votre altesse, je lui ai gardé dans mon cœur la place principale, j'ai eu beaucoup d'affection pour mon époux et, bien qu'il nous ai quitté il y a trois ans déjà, mes sentiments pour lui sont toujours vifs et ma peine toujours douloureuse.

-Je comprend ma mie et ferais en sorte de vous guérire, non pas de votre amour car je respecte l'homme qui a su faire de vous une femme heureuse, mais de la peine que vous éprouver, pour vous la rendre moins vivace. »

Sur ses mots, il s'inclina devant la reine et tous purent voir dans les yeux du prince, le brasier des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la reine et nul ne douta plus de son engouement.

A partir de ce moment, tous acceptèrent la reine Susan comme une souveraine et elle gouverna avec ses frères et sœur.

Le prince Caspian tint sa promesse et fut très patient. Il courtisa élégamment et passionnément la reine qui lui céda 3 ans plus tard. Ils firent un mariage royal et, bien que son épouse ait une position sociale meilleure que la sienne, il n'en pris jamais ombrage et fut toujours très fière de son épouse qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et elle le lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien.

FIN 


End file.
